El nuevo equipo de Kakashi
by ayame-gri
Summary: A pasado tiempo, Naruto y Sakura ya no son ninjas q nescesiten un sensei, asi q a Kakashi se le asignara otro equipo, pero al parecer este no es como el anterior o ¿si?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!! Espero q les guste este fic, es el tercero q escribo y el segundo de naruto; por favor dejen comentarios, no imparta q sean malos, solo déjenlos para saber si debo continuar la historia.**

-_Bien, supongo q estos serán mi nuevo equipo?_-pregunto Kakashi a la hokage.

-_Sí, mañana los conocerás personalmente, pero debo advertirte q estas chicas son muy diferentes entre si, bueno eso es todo ya puedes irte.-_Kakashi asintió y salio de la oficina con una carpeta bajo el brazo y en su mente el pensamiento de su equipo anterior, era imposible olvidarlos, desde q comenzaron hasta ese día en el q dejaba de ser su sensei, al día siguiente tomaría otro equipo mientras q cada uno había llegado a ser tan fuerte como el o incluso mas. Salio de la torre principal y se dirigió a su casa, una vez allí tomo la carpeta y empezó a revisar las fichas de presentación de sus nuevas alumnas(el equipo es de 3 chicas)realmente ese informe no le decía mucho de ellas, solo lo relevante pero q de todas maneras preguntaría mañana; se levanto de la silla y salio en busca de cada una de sus futuras alumnas, si iba a ser su sensei creía tener el derecho de saber algo de sus personalidades, se armo de una libreta y partió; encontró rápidamente a una de ellas:

· SHISA AYUMARA: una pequeña de cabello café amarrado en dos coletas y ojos ambarinos, con una mirada de "sal de mi camino".

Estaba sola en el puente, estuvo así durante 15 minutos y luego se marcho, vio un cajón de manzanas y robo tres, luego se fue a su casa en donde no había nadie, según la ficha ella vivía con su hermano mayor q siempre estaba en misiones, así q no se preocupaba de lo q hacia su hermanita.

Kakashi siguió observándola y se dijo a si mismo "_es un problema, mas q Naruto"_, luego se fue; se dirigió sin rumbo a buscar a las otras dos niñas, pero se detuvo en una librería para ver si encontraba el nuevo libro de Icha-Icha, sin embargo ahí estaba su otra alumna:

· NODOKA DANATO: traía el cabello negro y corto(al estilo Hinata) solo q con el flequillo tan largo q le cubría los ojos, pero a pesar de eso tenia unos ojos de color violeta q apenas se alcanzaban a divisar.

La niña estaba perdida en un libro q se titulaba "Mujercitas"; en sus manos traía otros como "Crónicas de una muerte anunciada", "Cartas de una desconocida", "Romeo y Julieta", "Hamlet", "Cien años de soledad" y así muchos otros q a Kakashi le sorprendieron, ya q no había conocido a alguien q le gustara leer de esta manera.

Nodoka se dio cuenta de q era observada la pregunta era quien?? Se dio vuelta y al ver a Kakashi mirándola palideció, mas de lo q era, se estremeció y dio un grito para después desmayarse, todos los presentes en la librería se percataron de esto y el dueño fue a auxiliarla comentándole al confundido jounin q siempre q un hombre o chico la mirase ella se desmayaba y eso pasaba siempre, Nodoka empezo a recobrar el conocimiento se asusto mucho al ver a Kakashi de nuevo pero afortunadamente no se desmayo solo tomo los libros, pago y luego salio corriendo de la tienda; Kakashi también salio y suspiro pensando "_le_ _teme a los hombres, será otro problema_".

Caminando se encontró con su ultima futuras alumna esta se le quedo mirando y luego se sonrojó.

· AYAKA HASAGAWA: Era alta para sus 12 años, sus ojos eran verdes q combinaban con su cabellera pelirroja q llegaba hasta la cintura, al parecer esta era mas femenina q sus compañeras.

Kakashi no sabia q hacer ante la mirada de la niña, empezó a caminar y ella a seguirlo, llego un instante en q no aguanto más y se volteo mirando a la niña y dijo:

-Disculpa, pero ¿q quieres?-dijo Kakashi

-Nada, solo me parece muy atractivo!!, me gustas, Cuando sea mayor tendrá una cita con migo?-dio como respuesta la niña.

-Claro, pero para eso falta mucho-respondió con una enorme gota de pena en la cabeza.

-esta bien, me voy, adiós!!-y la niña se fue dejando a Kakashi pensando "_esta es peor q Sakura, al menos a ella le gustaba alguien de su edad"_

Al día siguiente, Kakashi se encontraba en la oficina de la hokage junto con el resto de los jounins q iban a tomar a un equipo, entre ellos estaba Gai, al parecer estaba emocionado por el nuevo equipo q tendría, pero algo nublo su sonrisa y era el pensamiento de q Lee ya no seria su pupilo, aunq se animaba fácilmente con la idea de tener a otro pupilo igual a el.

Mientas tanto en una de las aulas, los estudiantes no paraban de hablar de cómo iba a ser todo en adelante.

Shisa se encontraba en su asiento lanzándole bolitas de papel a sus compañeros; Ayaka se miraba en un espejo y guiñando a todos los chicos q pasaban por su lado y Nodoka rezaba para q sus compañeros de equipo y sensei fueran chicas junto con su amiga Haruna q asia lo mismo.

Comenzó la clase e Iruka-sensei les hablo de cómo serian sus entrenamientos y los distribuía en sus respectivos equipos.

Luego del almuerzo se reunieron en el salón de clases para esperar a sus senseis, Nodoka se sentó junto a Shisa viendo como Haruna se iva con nada mas y nada meno q con Gai y dos compañeros q se veían aterradores.

El tiempo paso y siguió pasando, eran las únicas en el salón(Nodoka, Shisa y Ayaka), Ayaka perdio la paciencia al igual q Shisa y planearon una travesura para su sensei,_ "como me puede dejar esperando"_ ,pensó Ayaka mientras preparaban la trampa, _" eso se saca por llegar tarde"_pensaba Shisa al terminar todo, ya se oían sus pasos rápidamente las niñas se sentaron, cuando Kakashi abrió la puerta del salón y le callo un cubo de agua y lo golpeo un madero; Shisa se reía como loca, Ayaka quedo horrorizada por ver quien era y Nodoka se tapo la cara y soltó un grito al ver a su sensei .

**Espero q les aya gustado, no olviden los comentarios por favor y también me gustaría q leyeran mis otro fics y dejen comentarios para seguirlos o abandonarlos.**

**Chao…**


	2. presentacion

**Hola!! Gracias a las personas q leyeron este fic, espero q les guste el segundo capitulo, no olviden dejar comentarios y si quieren algo en el fic diganlo, pero no lemon.**

Después de que Shisa terminara de reírse, Ayaka tomara una aptitud de "soy mejor que ustedes" y Nodoka se sonrojaba mientras se escondía detrás de un su escritorio Kakashi les hablo "_son un gran problema, lo peor es que son el mío",_ las tres niñas se miraron pero no dijeron nada, por un rato todo permaneció en silencio hasta que Kakashi les ordeno salir del salón y dirigirse a una terraza bastante bonita, diría perfecta; las izo presentarse, la primera fue:

"_Soy Ayaka Hasagawa, tengo 12 años, me encanta ir de compras y ser el centro de atención, no me gusta que pasar desapercibida entre los chicos de ninguna edad y mi sueño para el futuro es llegar hacer la konuishi mas bella que allá existido; ahora presentase usted sensei yo estoy mas interesasda en saber quien es a saber de mis compañeras"_

Kakashi suspiro y en su mente se decía y repetía "_presumida, presuntuosa y tonta, chiquilla malcriada; que problema va ha ser este"._

"_Bien, yo soy Kakashi Hatake y seré su sensei, lo que me gusta y no me gusta no se los diré porque no tengo ganas y nunca había pensado en el futuro; tu preséntate"_ dijo señalando a Shisa.

"_Yo soy Shisa Ayamura, no te importa lo que me gusta y lo que no ummm no tengo sueños para el futuro";_ todos la miraron y Kakashi formaba su opinión "_al parecer no es tan mala como aparenta, pero aun así será un problema";_ tan solo con la mirada Nodoka entendió que era su turno

"_Bue-bue-bueno, yo- soy-Nodoka Danato, eh- bueno pues me gusta leer y-y- eso, lo que no degusta es-es-es LOS HOMBRES, bueno-ha mi –me dan miedo y-prefiero no decir mis sueños para el futuro"_ termino de decir la pobrecita niña que estaba roja como un tomate, en la mente de Kakashi se decía "_esta_ _niña, ¿Qué are con ella?"_

Todo quedo nuevamente en silencio, asta que Kakashi se paro y les dijo:

"_Mañana tendrán una pequeña prueba así que traigan su equipo ninja al rio del bosque, umm pueden irse, ha!! Se me olvidaba lleguen a las 6 am y no desayunen"_

"_Hasta mañana Kakashi-sensei"_ se oyó decir a Ayaka antes de irse.

Cada niña partió en direcciones opuestas; Shisa se fue corriendo pasando a botar una pila de cajas, Ayaka se fue tarareando una canción y arreglando su cabello, Nodoka empezó a buscar a Haruna, pero sin éxito ya que se encontró con los compañeros de esta los cuales la empujaron y la escupieron hasta que intervino Gai, los muchachos salieron corriendo cuando lo vieron y Harina venia corriendo detrás de el junto con Lee (el esta porque le pareció oportuno visitar a Gai-sensei), cuando Nodoka vio que ambos hombres se le acercaban se levanto y se escondió detrás de Haruna, la cual le informo a su sensei y a su nuevo ídolo que ella estaba bien(se refería a Nodoka) que así era siempre que un chico se le acercaba, se despidió de ellos, pero Nodoka no se sentía tan asustada con ellos de hecho le parecían agradables; luego de todo se puso camino a la librería escuchando a su amiga Haruna hablar de su sensei y de Lee, una vez llagaron a la mencionada librería Haruna se despidió y Nodoka entro y tomo el liro de "como superar el miedo" lo pago y se fue a casa en donde sus 4 hermanas estaban leyendo al igual que su madre.

**Ojala les aya gustado el capitulo, por favor comentarios.**

**Chaoo…**


	3. La prueba

**Hola!! Gracias a las personas que leyeron este fic, espero que les guste el tercer capitulo de la historia.**

El sol aun no salía en la aldea de la Hoja y tres niñas recién graduadas de la academia se comenzaban a mover; Shisa, al escuchar el despertador lo tiro contra la pared mientras se levantaba de su cama a regañadientes para entrar en el baño, cerro la puerta y se miro al espejo pensando en su sensi y gritando:

"_Desde hoy te odio Kakashi-sensei, ¿Cómo se le ocurre imponernos una prueba tan temprano? Viejo loco"_ y continuo con su aseó personal.

En la casa de Ayaka todo era diferente, una de las sirvientas la despertó cuidadosamente, ya tenían el baño preparado para ella y escogida la ropa que llevaría ese día, quería causar una impresión de elegancia a su sensei y a sus compañeras además de envidia, tomaba desayuno en un gran comedor muy elegante mientras pensaba en voz alta "_seguro que Kakashi-sensei me aprueba, yo no soy nadie, el sabe que soy mas valiosa que mis compañeras de equipo, JAJAJAJA"_ reía mientras las sirvientas la miraban con una gota de pena.

Nodoka por su parte no había podido dormir, no se sentía con el valor suficiente de realizar la prueba a pesar del libro que leyó y releyó el día anterior, sabía que reprobaría, no era como las demás, se tranquilizaba a si misma pensando en que volvería ala academia y el año siguiente seria colocada en otro equipo y si tenia suerte sus compañeras y su sensei serian chicas al igual que sus hermanas habían corrido con la misma suerte, lamentaba el hecho de que Haruna no estuviera con ella, pero no podía pedirle a su amiga que abandonara su oportunidad de ser alguien en la vida y dejar a sus dos ídolos, se levanto y ya vestida y aseada salio de su casa y comenzó a caminar con su mochila, fue muy lento y de pronto a la entrada del bosque vio corriendo a su amiga Haruna, su senssei y a un chico casi igual a su sensei que había visto el día anterior todos dieron un grito sobre algo llamado _"LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD"_; Nodoka los vio pasar y luego entro en el bosque, llego al río que se las había indicado y sintió a su pansita rugir de hambre, recordando que no desayuno.

Shisa salía de su casa comiendo una manzana, no había desayunado pero no pensaba ir con el estomago vació, en el camino no vio a nadie y camino lo mas lento que podía no le interesaba llegar tarde, pero de cierta manera quería llegar pronto y encontrar a su sensei o a alguna de sus compañeras esperándola, anhelaba eso pero nunca lo diría.

Ayaka salio de su casa sin decir adiós a nadie, alisando su ropa y acariciando su cabello caminaba a toda prisa, sin perder la finura de una muñeca de porcelana, pera encontrarse con su sensei sus compañeras podían morirse, a ella no le importaba.

Al cabo de unos 15 minutos las tres se encontraban en el río del bosque sin señales de su sensei.

Después de esperar unas 3 horas Kakashi Hatake se digno a aparecer, Shisa estaba furiosa y lo primero que hizo al verlo y antes de que el dijera algo le grito con toda su ira:

"_¿QUE HORA CREE QUE ES? NOS CITO PARA LAS 6AM Y USTED LLEGA TARDE ¿QUE CLASE DE NINJA ES USTED? ¿ACASO NO CONOCE LA CONSIDERACION? MALDITO VIEJO CUMPLA CON LO QUE DICE QUE DICE"_

Kakashi se quedo callado, nadie le había gritado así, bueno la Hokage pero ella era más importante y mayor que él; Ayaka tenía una cara que reflejaba su molestia y en su mente se decía:

"_De quien se cree este me izó esperar, a mi"_, por su parte Nodoka se sentía desilusionada de que su sensei hubiera llagado, creía que se había olvidado y no vendría.

Kakashi mira alas niñas y saco 2 cascabeles de su bolsillo y las volvió a mirar diciéndoles:

"_La prueba es muy sencilla solo tienen que quitarme estos cascabeles antes del almuerzo, si no loasen volverán a la academia,¿ queda claro?"_ las niñas asintieron y el respondió: "_muy bien, pero no olviden que si quieren quitármelos tendrán que atacarme como si fueran a matarme, comencemos ummm ¡¡ahora!!"_ y las tres niñas atacaron al mismo tiempo, Shisa le dio una patada y un golpe seguidos los cuales Kakashi esquivo fácilmente; Ayaka le lanzo un par de kunais y shurikens los cuales Kakashi tomo y volvió a lanzar pero en contra de Shisa; Nodoka por su parte le lanzo senbos y luego se escondió entre matorrales; durante un buen rato Ayaka y Shisa continuaron con sucesivos ataques que fueron inútiles contra el jounin, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Kakashi desapareció y reapareció detrás de Nodoka la cual se quedo helada y se desmayo, Shisa decidió ocultarse al igual como lo había hecho su compañera pero su plan salio frustrado ya que su sensei la encontró y la ato a un árbol con un jutsu de tierra, Ayaka ocupo un ninjutsu que abría resultado si Casi no hubiera ocupado uno con ella antes que la dejo temblando; así siguieron hasta que Nodoka recupero el conocimiento, se encontró con Shisa y Ayaka, cuando se sentaron a descansar un momento las tres se miraron en silencio como desconocidas y con cierta rivalidad, Ayaka se levanto y dijo:

"_No importa lo que pase yo obtendré un cascabel así que no se entrometan en mi camino, esto no es un juego es demostrar superioridad y yo soy la que tiene mejor familia por lo tanto soy la mas importante, no me estorben, ¿entienden pobretonas?"_

Al oír esto Shisa la empujo y la contesto: _"no tienes derecho a tratarnos así, por muy importante que sea tu familia todas somos iguales aquí, y te puedo asegurar que Nodoka y yo conseguiremos los cascabeles antes de la hora" _Nodoka miro sorprendida a Shisa, ella la había defendido, no lo podía creer, ¿acaso podría hacer una amiga de su compañera de equipo?; se dio cuenta de que Shisa la estaba mirando y le pregunto:

"_¿enserio crees que pueda ayudare?_ Recibió como respuesta un si de Shisa; se sentó junto a ella mientras Ayaka se alejaba, Shisa que nunca mostraba interés en algo, ahora estaba empezando a pensar en una estrategia para superar la prueba, se le ocurrió algo pero necesitaba la ayuda de Nodoka y su jutsus especial, se dispusieron a fraguar un montaje que fuera convincente.

Después de un rato todo estaba listo, Shisa se encontró con Kakashi y se dispuso a pelear para distraerlo, pero ocurrió algo inesperado, Shisa quedo desmayada en el suelo por un golpe en el estomago propiciado por su sensei, Nodoka se asusto mucho y saliendo de su escondite corrió a auxiliar a su compañera, en esto iba a ser atacada por Kakashi pero antes de que el pudiera tocarla se interpuso Ayaka, quien recibió el golpe terminando como Shisa; Nodoka sabia que era la próxima no sabia que hacer, estaba aterrada pero recordó las palabras de Shisa y lo que izo Ayaka, ella debía demostrar que valía algo, se levanto y miro a su sensei pero no con miedo sino con ferocidad estiro sus manos, concentro energía y la libero deseando que los cascabeles llegaran a sus manos, y efectivamente paso los cascabeles flotaron por el aire hasta las manos de Nodoka lentamente y paralizando a Kakashi a la vez, tomo los cascabeles entre sus manos y los guardo en su bolsillo del pantalón, volvió con sus compañeras e intento reanimarlas con jutsus médicos aprendidos de diversos libros y observando a su hermana mayor Yurika, al poco rato despertaron y Kakashi fue desparalizado por Nodoka la cual le entrego los cascabeles a sus compañeras antes de que pudieran decir nada y se iba hasta que Shisa la detuvo entregándole el cascabel diciendo:

"_esto es tuyo, no lo merezco así que tu debes entrenar con Kakashi-sensei, yo volveré ala academia"_ Nodoka no sabia que pensar y mucho menos que hacer, estaba confundida ella era la que no merecía aprobar, no izo nada mas que utilizar sus poderes psíquicos a favor del equipo pero no defendió a sus amigas.

Antes de que comenzaran a pelear por quien debía aprobar y quien no Kakashi les dio la noticia de que las tres aprobaron:

"_Ustedes tres a pesar de su diferencia de poder, aprobaron, porque trabajaron en equipo a pesar de que al principio no encajaban, Shisa tu defendiste a Nodoka cuando Ayaka las insulto y trabajaste en equipo aunque su plan original fracaso cumpliste con el objetivo de la prueba"_ dirigiéndose a Shisa que lo miraba con cara de tonta.

"_Ayaka, tu no tenias intenciones de formar equipo con ellas, y te creíste superior a tus compañeras, las insultasteis y luego te fuiste, pero al ver a Nodoka en peligro te interpusiste a pesar de que no eres buena peleando, lograste mucho y seguirás progresando a medida del paso del tiempo" _señalo Kakashi mirando a Ayaka quien se sentía extraña al oír a su sensei decir algo así de ella.

"_Por ultimo Nodoka, tu progresaste mucho mas de lo que yo esperaba en esta prueba, lograste encontrar el valor al ver a tus compañeras que solo dependían de ti, además as demostrado una gran habilidad"_ dijo mirando a Nodoka que se sonrojaba.

"_Ustedes son el segundo equipo que apruebo y mañana empezaran su entrenamiento las veo aquí mañana a las 9am y pueden desayunar Nodoka ya que tu fuiste la única que siguió con esta orden, bien las veo mañana, adiós"_ y desapareció en una nube de humo, dejando a las niñas solas y desconcertadas, al cabo de un rato las niñas se pusieron a celebrar y se dirigieron a sus casas para comentar lo sucedido.

Entre los árboles Naruto y Sakura habían observado la prueba y recordando su época junto a Kakashi-sensei se fueron sin decir nada.

**Esta vez no me quede corta con la imaginación, espero que les allá gustado, hasta la próxima.**

**Chaoo…**


	4. entrenamiento

**Hola!! Lamento no haber actualizado antes. Espero que les guste este capitulo y dejen tantos review como en los anteriores**.

Era un nuevo día en la aldea de la Hoja, el sol estaba casi en la cumbre del cielo, los aldeanos cumplían con sus obligaciones, los ninjas cumplían misiones, los niños iban a la academia y los más pequeños aprovechaban de jugar y muchos de los equipos Genin se encontraban entrenando; entre ellos el que mas se destacaba era el nuevo equipo de Maito Gai, que se encontraban en una extensa jornada en la cual su sensei no los dejaba descansar ni por un segundo, pero en otro campo de encontraban tres pequeñas niñas recién nombradas ninjas; esperaban a su sensei que les había citado para muy temprano pero ya iba hacer medio día y el aun no se dignaba a aparecer, pronto la calma y paciencia de sus alumnas se acabo o por lo menos de dos de ellas.

-_¡¡¿¿ CUANDO SE VA DIGNAR ESE HOMBRE A APARECER??!!_ – grito la castaña del grupo mientras agitaba uno de sus puños en señal de que necesitaba golpear a su sensei.

-_Seguramente Kakashi-sensei tuvo algo importante que hacer por eso no a llegado-_respondió Ayaka pero en su mente pensaba lo mismo que Shisa.

La pequeña Nodoka no dijo nada, solo observo a sus compañeras y luego volvió a sumergirse en su libro titulado "Ocho primos", a ella no le molestaba en nada el hecho de que su sensei se retrasara, "_entre mas se tarde menos tiempo tendré que estar con el"_ pensaba de manera optimista, claramente aun no se acostumbraba a la presencia del ninja copia.

Paso cerca de treinta minutos y Kakashi apareció, caminando tranquilamente leyendo el volumen mas reciente de su novela preferida, cada paso que daba lo daba mas despacio, sus alumnas le miraban y sus mentes se dedicaban a formar una nueva opinión de su sensei; "_Kakashi-sensei por fin a llegado, de seguro vino en mi rescate de esa loca y la rara" _pensaba Ayaka imaginado se a Kakashi arrodillado como un príncipe azul tomando su mano mientras dirigía una mirada despectiva hacia sus compañeras, "_Este viejo ¿no piensa en apurarse? de seguro es retrasado el pobre"_ concluyo Shisa, mientras Nodoka "¡¡_Vaya!! A el también le gusta leer"._

_-Hola, disculpen pero en el camino me encontré con una ancianita que se callo y tuve que llevarla al hospital-_se disculpo Kakashi rascándose la cabeza con la mano derecha mientras la otra sostenía su libro.

-_¡¡MENTIROSO!! SI VAS A LLEGAR TARDE ENTONCES NO NOPS CITES PARA TAN TEMPRANO.-_reclamo a gritos la castaña que usaba dos coletas que respondía al nombre de Shisa.

-_Shisa, Kakashi-sensei no tiene porque darte explicaciones de lo que hace, el llago tarde solo por que no quería tener que oírte bobalicona-_decía la autosuficiente de Ayaka que mientras hablaba acomodaba su hermosa cabellera con las manos.

En eso Shisa y Ayaka comenzaron con una discusión que a Kakashi le traía a la mente recuerdos de cuando Sasuke y Naruto discutían por estupideces ( la mayoría de las veces), Kakashi esbozo una sonrisa antes de intervenir con una pelea que pronto vería los golpes de ambas chicas, Nodoka simplemente observo desde el mismo lugar en que se encontraba la escena, su sensei tomo del brazo de cada una de sus compañeras para separarlas, a cada momento Nodoka se sentía mas incomoda con este equipo, el solo hecho de pensar en que su sensei le tocara aunque sea con la punta de los dedos le estremecía el alma y le hacia ponerse enferma.

Una vez que la situación estuvo bajo control Kakashi dirigí unas palabras a las chicas:

-_Bien, como ya se calmaron empezaremos con el entrenamiento-_dijo mirando a las niñas que estaban frete a el-_comencemos con algo de Tai-jutsu, Shisa y Nodoka ustedes serán las primeras en mostrarnos algo, lo que aran es un combate utilizando solo técnicas de Tai-jutsu, Ayaka tu tendrás tu combate con la que gane, ahora dales espacio para que se acomoden.-_

Kakashi y Ayaka se encontraban a una distancia considerable de las otras dos niñas; Nodoka temblaba como gelatina, su Tai-jutsu era pésimo, de hecho sus nin-jutsus y gen-jutsus eran igual de malos, mientras que Shisa se sentía un tanto confiada sabia de sobra que su compañera era mala en los combates de cuerpo a cuerpo y seria muy fácil ganar aun así le daba un poco de lastima la pobre de Nodoka que se veía muy asustada.

Ayaka miro a sus compañeras, se sentía superior a ellas, en ese momento podían ser compañeras, pero realmente lo que eran las llevaría a ser kunoishis cada día mas fuetes, eran rivales, Ayaka no se sentía intimidada por ninguna de ellas, por experiencia sabia que Nodoka ya había perdido el combate de practica no importaba con quien se enfrentara primero ella perdería sin duda.

"_Nodoka es muy tímida y asustadiza, no creo que gane el combate, no se tiene confianza a pesar que tiene un gran poder que necesita trabajar, pero antes debe entrenar su cuerpo para la vida de ninja que tendrá; por otro lado Shisa tiene fuerza pero deberá controlarla y concentrarla para lograr buenos golpes y así vencer a Ayaka, bueno no hay que preocuparse tanto, ganen o pierdan todas aprenderán algo y luego veré que haré después"-_pensaba Kakashi al mirar cada una de sus alumnas, dos de ellas se encontraban en posición para comenzar el combate, una tenia ferocidad en la mirada y la otra parecía que rogara al cielo por un milagro.

-_Bien ya que están listas comiencen.-_

Ante estas palabras Shisa se dirigió rápidamente hacia su compañera con la intención de darle un golpe con el puño derecho, pero Nodoka lo esquivó sin grandes problemas, Shisa se sorprendió ante la acción evasiva de su compañera pero rápidamente lanzo un golpe con el puño izquierdo, luego con el derecho y mas tarde una patada, Nodoka esquivo cada uno de los golpes de Shisa que venían uno tras otro, poco a poco comenzó a retroceder con algo de temor, un golpe tras otro y eran esquivados hasta que Nodoka no logro esquivar una de las patadas de su compañera, por fin los golpes de Shisa no eran en vano, ya comenzaba a cansarse y al parecer Nodoka también, los golpes ya no eran esquivados pronto la pequeña Nodoka cayo al suelo esperando el golpe final de su compañera, pero ese golpe nunca llego.

-_Ummm…creo el combate termino, estuvo bien para ser el primer combate, pero hay muchas cosas que mejorar; Shisa ganaste pero te desesperas fácilmente y eres demasiado impacienten una pelea real te verías en desventaja porque te cansarías mas rapido que tu oponente, aunque hay que admitir que tienes fuerza solo te falta centrarla mejor; en cuanto a ti Nodoka pude ver que tienes buenos reflejos al igual que una defensa pero en un combate no solo es necesario evadir los ataques de tu oponente sino que también debes contrarrestarlos atacando, no puedes esperar a que tu contrincante se desmaye del cansancio; tomaremos diez minutos de descanso y volveremos con el entrenamiento, Ayaka prepárate.-_ dijo Kakashi sin salir de su estilo monótono.

Shisa se recostó en la hierba para recuperar fuerzas cerca de donde se encontraba Kakashi, Ayaka se levanto del suelo y comenzó a caminar un poco para relajar los músculos de las piernas, Nodoka se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol un tanto apartada del resto sus ojos denotaban algo de tristeza a pesar de que su cabello le cubría los ojos, era claro que estaba avergonzada de si misma, Kakashi se le acerco un poco para ver que tenia, pero Nodoka se dio cuenta, saco su libro y se escondió detrás de el, su sensei comprendió la indirecta y opto por dejar la situación como estaba.

Los diez minutos de descanso llegaron a su fin, Kakashi les aviso y las chicas tomaron sus posiciones para comenzar con el combate.

-_Den comienzo al combate de practica…ahora!!-_

La palea comenzó, Shisa propino una gran cantidad de puñetazos que Ayaka esquivo con gran facilidad, pero sus reflejos fueron engañados cuando Shisa simulo el lanzamiento de una patada y en vez de ello conecto un golpe que le dio vuelta la cara a su compañera dejándole marcas en su rostro y tirándola al suelo; Ayaka se levanto con un poco de dificultad para recibir otro golpe de parte de su compañera el cual fue respondido rápidamente con una patada que logro su objetivo, asiendo que Shisa perdiera equilibrio aunque esta no cayo al suelo. La pelea se mantenía muy reñida, ambas chicas tenían un buen nivel de Tai-jutsu para su edad, tanto Shisa como Ayaka no cedían ni un solo centímetro, estaban al mismo nivel, ninguna quería perder y las cosas se prolongaron más de lo que a Kakashi le hubiera gustado; había pasado cerca de una hora, las niñas estaban exhaustas pero aun así su orgullo no las dejaba caer ante la otra; Shisa dio el ultimo golpe con toda la fuerza que le quedaba pero Ayaka lo esquivo dando un giro (al estilo pívot, valet) que no pudo detener y con esto se mareo y callo al suelo mientras Shisa caía al suelo rendida de cansancio, pasaron unos 5 minutos y ninguna se levanto, en ese momento Nodoka corrió hacia ellas intentando despertarlas, pero no lo consiguió, Kakashi se acerco y tomo a Shisa en sus brazos, ante la mirada de asombro que tenia su alumna dijo:

_-No te preocupes, solo están agotadas por la pelea, lo mejor para ellas es descansar-_deposito a Shisa en el suelo bajo el árbol mas cercano donde podría descansar bajo la sombra, luego izo lo mismo con Ayaka.

-_Nodoka, pusiste atención al combate de Shisa y Ayaka-_el ninja copia le hablaba dándole la espalda.

-_S...si se...sen...sei-_

-_Ellas se atacaban y a la vez se defendían, eso es lo que tú debes aprender.-_y dándose la vuelta-_como tus compañeras están agotadas practicaras conmigo-_y bajo su mascara se formo una sonrisa amable, pero para la pequeña Nodoka fue como si el cielo se le hubiera caído enzima de su cabeza y luego su cuerpo fuera transportado al país de la nieve.

El jounin se dio cuenta de esto y pensó "_ella tiene que aprender que no todo es como uno quiere y que la mayoría de los ninjas son hombres"_.

-_¿Por qué te muestras asustada?-_

_-Yo…bueno yo…a mi no…me agradan los hombres se…sensei-_respondio timidamente.

-_No me dirás por que ¿verdad?-_sentencio el jounin

Rápidamente Nodoka negó con la cabeza y dirigió su mirada al suelo.

-_En ese caso_,_ haremos esto, tú golpearas ese árbol hasta que tus compañeras despierten para almorzar._

Nodoka asintió sin más, no podía quejarse no estaría cerca de su sensei por un rato; la niña golpea el tronco muchas veces, al principio sus golpes eran torpes y sin fuerza, a medida que pasaban los minutos cada golpe se volvía mas centrado y con mayor fuerza, siguió con el ejercicio, por alguna razón los golpes de Nodoka se hicieron mas fuertes, los puños de la niña empezaron a sangrar pero a ella no le importo, continuo con los golpes que daba con mucha rabia, sus compañeras ya habían despertado y la observaban algo asombradas, Kakashi la miraba un tanto sorprendido, suponía que la pequeña era tranquila, callada y pacifica, sabia que era fuerte a pesar de que no confiaba en si misma, pero verla de la manera en que se encontraba le hacia pensar en muchas cosas, los puños de Nodoka estaban sangrando cada vez mas aun así no se detenía, hasta que escucho la voz de su sensei con la orden de detenerse para almorzar, en ese momento Nodoka se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, la mirada de sus compañeras estaba posada en ellas, se sentó un tanto apartada del resto y con unos ventajes que traía curo sus heridas, Kakashi no le dio mas importancia al asunto y volvió a su lectura, poco a poco Ayakay Shisa volvieron en si para luego sacar su almuerzo para comer y reponer energías después de la pelea que habían tenido realmente lo necesitaban; Nodoka comió muy poco de lo que traía, apenas probo el arroz y ni toco el pescado, los vegetales de su almuerzo fueron removidos por los palillos de su dueña para dejarlos ahí; Ayaka comía un almuerzo muy fino que venia en una caja muy llamativa y elegante, tomo con los palillos un trozo de anguila que unto en una salsa y con la mas fina delicadeza lo llevo a su boca, mientras que observaba a sus compañeras y a su sensei, noto que el no comía nada entonces surgió una idea en su mente; Shisa se preocupaba de su comida que consistía en tres bolas de arroz y un trozo de naruto (ingrediente del ramen) cuando termino aun tenia hambre, se dio cuenta entonces de que Ayaka llevaba un almuerzo enorme y que tenia pinta de bueno, lo miro por unos minutos pero sabia que si le pedía que le diera de el Ayaka respondería con una negativa y con un discurso de lo complicado que es ser pobre, en eso se dio vuelta hacia Nodoka que jugaba con su comida, Nodoka se dio cuenta y se encamino a ella y le dio el resto de su almuerzo con la excusa de que no le gustaba, Shisa agradeció por el gesto de su compañera y comió lo que se le ofrecía; una hora mas tarde Ayaka y Nodoka se encontraban en posición de pelea. Kakashi dio la orden para que comenzara el combate, los golpes de Ayaka eran rápidos y venían con fuerza, Nodoka los esquivaba torpemente hasta que perdió el equilibrio al tropezar con sus propios pies así cayendo al suelo, el golpe de Ayaka iba directo a la cara de la pequeña pero sorpresivamente detuvo el golpe con su mano derecha y con la izquierda golpeo el estomago de su rival, Ayaka perdió el aire con el golpe que recibió de lleno sin tener oportunidad de evitarlo, se echo para atrás y tomo impulso para otro ataque mientras Nodoka se levantaba y volvía a su posición de defensa, la pelea avanzaba al igual que el día, pronto Shisa se dio cuenta de que el sol se estaba poniendo y miro a sus compañeras ambas se veían cansadas y sudorosas, algo que le izo gracia, después de todo Ayaka era lo mas perecida a una princesa que ella había conocido; Kakashi ya casi había terminado de leer su libro cuando decidió para con el entrenamiento, estaba algo sorprendido con Nodoka que habia demostrado una gran resistencia ante Ayaka a pesar de que con Shisa las cosas no habían salido muy bien.

-_Bueno ya es suficiente, a sido un buen día de entrenamiento es mejor que descansen para mañana-_

_-¿Por qué?-_preguntoun poco ilusionada Shisa

-_Mañana iremos por nuestra primera misión como equipo, no pierdan la calma y el control de la situación-_dijo Kakashi que ya veía venir la reacción de Shisa y de Nodoka-_Estén en el puente que queda cerca de aquí a las 9:00 de acuerdo-_Kakashi se preparaba para irse cuando la voz de Shisa le detuvo.

-_Kakashi-sensei usted también deberá presentarse a las 9:00,¡¡ adiós!!-_y con esto se fue corriendo en dirección opuesta a la que se encontraba su sensei.

-_Hasta mañana Kakashi-sensei-_se despidió Ayaka y luego tomo rumbo a su casa.

-_ah…bueno…este…adiós-_y Nodoka salio corriendo.

Kakashi suspiro con algo de pesar "_esto va ha ser un poco difícil, ¿como es que quedaron en el mismo equipo? son como el agua, aceite y el perfume"_ pensó el ninja copia rascándose la cabeza con una mano para luego desaparecer.

Shisa continuaba corriendo por las calles de la aldea, miro hacia atrás para ver si la seguía el dueño de la verdulería ya que había tirado un cajón de duraznos al sacar unas frutillas, en eso al doblar en una esquina choco con alguien, un muchacho rubio de ojos azules que vestía de naranjo.

_-¿Estas bien?_- pregunto el desconocido.

-_Si-_escucho al hombre que venia tras ella y salio disparada dejando al chico riéndose de la escena.

El muchacho se levanto y recordó que el también fue perseguido por los mayores años atrás por sus travesuras, siguió con su camino hacia Ishikaru ramen donde se encontraría con su sensei que casualmente era el mismo que entrenaba a esa pequeña.

**Espero que les allá gustado, intentare actualizar en otra ocasión, pero me demorare y mucho.**

**Chao y cuidense. **


End file.
